From Abuse to Love
by everfaraway
Summary: An unlikey pairing springs up


Going From Abuse to Love

Going From Abuse to Love

Joey: What's the title mean?

Seto: Apparently you're in an abusive relationship.

Author: Shut up, he is not. Okay disclaimer: I don't own these guys. They belong to whoever created them. As does Kaiba Corps and the Blue Eyes. If you don't like setoxjoey, do not read. This is for Sarah and Miu. Enjoy! Thanks Miu for getting me into this pairing!

He didn't know how bad he looked, but he knew how bad he felt. His vision was blurred, his head throbbed and he hurt in numerous places. _"How many times is he gonna do this?"_ he thought as he staggered over a couple of steps. He wasn't real sure where he was, but cold steps beat a dark alley where he was concerned. Or his dad's apartment.

Mokuba stepped out of the elevator into the lobby of Kaiba Corps. The two Blue Eyes statues on each side of the glass doors were intimidating in the dark, but he knew well enough what they were to not be. "Everything looks okay." he said, but that help to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Halfheartedly he turned away, but something caught his attention on the front steps. He stepped outside and rolled the battered figure onto it's back. "Joey!" he realized. Under the bruises, it was Joey Wheeler. He pulled out his cell phone, first calling a doctor and then his big brother.

Seto's phone rang next to his computer. "Mokuba." he said, eyes flicking over between the screen and the files on his desk. "Seto, Joey's passed out on the front steps. I already called a doctor, but I can't get him inside..." he cried. "Why is the dog sleeping on our steps and why did you call a doctor?" Seto asked, cutting him off. "He's hurt Seto and needs a doctor. I wasn't just going to leave him here. Where's Roland?" he said. "I'll send him down to bring the mutt inside. Wait there for the doctor." he muttered. "Thanks Seto." Mokuba said. Seto hung up, wondering why the hell he had just agreed to do this.

"He's got alot of cuts and bruises, but nothing that won't heal. I don't think there's internal damage. What happened?" the doctor said. "I don't know; I just found him on the steps." Mokuba whispered. Seto wrote a check and handed it to the doctor. "Thank you and have a good night Mr. Kaiba." he said. The brothers looked at Joey, laying on one of their spare beds. _"Why is the mutt here? I would have left him there, but... not tonight."_ Seto thought. Mokuba yawned and said, "I'm going to bed. Night big bro." "I'll be there in a few minutes." he said. It was their nightly ritual of many years. Whenever Mokuba was ready for bed, Seto would go upstairs and sit with him until he fell asleep. Several times Seto had slept the night away there with him. But he already knew that tonight he wouldn't.

Joey whimpered in his sleep the following night. Seto sat nearby, as he had since the night Mokuba had found him passed out on the front steps. He had found out where Joey lived and went to investigate. There he found who he assumed was his father, on the floor passed out. The apartment smelled of alcohol. Seto was still trying to figure out why he was keeping his vigil. To get answers maybe, he really didn't know. He also had no idea why he had wanted to strangle the drunkard for hurting Joey the way he did. At that moment, Joey's eyes fluttered open. He looked around slowly, dazed and confused. Seto went rigid with shock when the blonde's eyes fell on him. "Kaiba?" he asked. The brunette didn't move or answer. Joey sat up slowly, propping himself up on the pillows. Then slowly he remembered: his dad had come up drunk and beat him up badly, worse than before. He had left and wandered around town, until he had passed out on a couple of steps. The blonde shuddered as Seto was able to speak again. "Why are you here?" he asked sharply. Joey sighed and explained.

Seto found himself feeling strangely bad for the blonde. He was worse off than all of his friends seemed to know, living with a drunk and abusive father. That was worse than having a rich adopted father who didn't care. Slowly he approached the bed, his body not feeling like it belonged to him. Joey stared at him, frightened and trying to move away. But his injuries made that harder than he wished they would. Then suddenly Seto's forehead touched his. "What are you doing to me pup?" he hissed. "I don't know." he whimpered. Kaiba grabbed him by the hair, tilted his head back and kissed him. Joey cried out in shock before that was replaced by pleasure. As the blonde whimpered, Seto managed to pin one thought down in his head, _"He will be my dog, even if I have to put a collar, tags and a leash on him." _The image of Joey with puppy ears and a tail with a collar around his neck was highly amusing and a bit of a turn on. And then his mind reminded him to breathe.

Joey gasped as Kaiba's mouth moved from his own. His lungs had been burning for the better part of a minute and the fresh air was heavenly. Slowly he leaned back while Seto remained where he was, just a few feet away. _"I never kissed another guy before and I think I actually liked it. If my old man finds out, I'll be dead." _he thought. Breathing was getting easier as he watched Seto lift his head to stare at him. Then a few seconds later, he found himself in a position he didn't want to be in: on his back and almost unable to move. Kaiba had one hand againest his left shoulder while he pinned Joey's right wrists against the pillows. Joey fought to keep from thrashing as Seto settled on his waist to pin his legs. "Get off." he pleaded. The brunette blinked twice. "Get off of me." he begged, brown eyes wide with fear. He moved and Joey sat up, eyes downcast and hidden by his hair. "I don't like being not able to move. It means I can't fight back." he whispered. Seto slid his hand under Joey's chin and forced him to look at him. The person he saw looking at him wasn't someone he knew. It was someone who expected to be used, beaten and cast aside. He gently kissed the blonde and said, "You don't have to fight me."

Author: Okay, the boys are off somewhere.

Mokuba: My brother and Joey?

Author: Yeap, R&R please.


End file.
